Star Wars: KoTOR Fragmentos
by Chochos
Summary: Una exploración personal de algunos hechos ocurridos en el juego Caballeros de la Antigua República, principalmente de los que tienen relación entre Bastila y el protagonista. Es el único fanfic de KoTOR en español en fanfiction.net, para todos los lecto
1. Tatooine

_Aclaración: Evidentemente que nada de esto me pertenece, excepto la historia. Si fuera dueña de LucasArts o Bioware, definitivamente habría mostrado la escena del beso entre Bastila y Revan a bordo del Halcón en vez de una ridícula pantalla negra. �¿Soy la única que se siente estafada por eso?  
_

_Mas el show debe continuar._

**Star Wars  
Caballeros de la Antigua República  
_Fragmentos_**

_Tatooine, East Dune Sea_

Tatooine. Un planeta desértico en los lejanos límites del Borde Externo. "Si existe un lugar que sea el centro del universo, este es el planeta más lejano de aquel lugar", dijo, sin siquiera imaginar que, milenios después, otro joven usaría las mismas palabras para describir su planeta natal.  
- Bien, concuerdo contigo en eso.  
La figura de la bella Bastila Shan se recortaba contra el fondo de la cueva que había sido por mucho tiempo la morada de un dragón kryat, al que habían muerto pocos minutos antes gracias a la cooperación de un cazador local.  
- Epa. Creo que me entró arena en las orejas. – dijo, haciendo el ademán de sacudirse la arena ¿Estás diciendo que me hallas razón en algo? – Los fríos ojos de la Jedi lo atravesaron como estacas.  
- No voy a pelear contigo por un comentario tan poco importante.  
- Qué bueno que reconozcas que eres tú la que siempre empieza nuestras discusiones. – sonrió, malicioso.  
¿Yo¡Eres tú el que siempre…! – se percató de su sonrisa. – Ahh, no. No me vas a hacer caer tan fácil. – le sonrió de vuelta, desafiante.  
- Nada me haría más feliz que hacerte caer en mis redes, preciosa. – le respondió seductoramente. Antes de que ella pudiera replicar, continuó. – Oye, mira esto…  
¿Qué cosa? – preguntó, volteando hacia él, en el mismo instante en que el Padawan la sorprendía con un fugaz beso en la mejilla.  
- Oh, nada. Era sólo arena. – le respondió divertido.  
- No… ¡no vuelvas a hacer eso! – le gritó, roja como una manzana.  
- No te preocupes. – le guiñó un ojo - La próxima vez, no será en la mejilla…  
¡Eres el hombre más engreído y arrogante que he conocido nunca! – bufó.  
- Ya sé que por eso te gusto. – Dios, cómo disfrutaba el molestar a la joven Jedi… ¡Bastila, mira esto!  
- No voy a caer de nuevo con eso, Eaden Cross. Y más vale que dejes de jugar conmigo si no quieres que…  
- No, no, es en serio. – le mostró un pequeño objeto que cabía en su mano, y se lo entregó. ¿No es el holocron de tu padre…?

El rostro de Bastila se tornó triste y nostálgico. Eaden sólo atinó a mirarla, expectante. Nunca la había visto así, tan pequeña, tan… vulnerable. Bastila Shan levantaba murallas invisibles para mantener a toda la gente a tres metros de ella, y ahora parecía rogar por alguien que la sostuviera… se sentó en una roca cercana y lentamente levantó su mano libre y apretó un botón en el viejo dispositivo. La imagen de un hombre fornido, desgastado por los años, brotó del holocron. Con una voz grave y pausada habló de su preocupación por su esposa, gravemente enferma, y de lo mucho que extrañaba a su hija, quien hacía muchos años había entrado a la Orden Jedi. Eaden escuchó atentamente, pero su mirada pasó del holocron a la mujer que lo sostenía. Lágrimas se formaban y caían de los ojos de Bastila, y sus labios se curvaban hacia abajo, intentando en vano reprimir sus sollozos. El corazón de Eaden dio un vuelco. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se sentó junto a ella, la rodeó con sus brazos y la estrechó contra sí. "Bastila… preciosa, está bien…" murmuró. La sintió estremecerse entre sus brazos, repentinamente muy cansada para protestar. Se limitó a hundir la cara en el pecho de Eaden y llorar quedamente. El Padawan se sorprendió: ella lo había aceptado a él y a su demostración de cariño, que tan mala fama tenía entre los Jedi.  
- Lo he extrañado tanto, todos estos años – se explicó entre sollozos – y ahora está… muerto. – su voz se ahogó entre las ropas de la túnica azul de Eaden.  
- Princesa, tú y yo sabemos que no existe la muerte… - le respondió suavemente, sin dejar de sostenerla.  
- … existe La Fuerza. – completó ella sin levantar el rostro. – L-lo sé. Pero es que me siento tan triste, como si me faltara un trozo del corazón… - hizo una pequeña pausa y respiró profundo. Eaden creía que su propio corazón se hacía pedacitos cuando la escuchaba hablar – y… y no es sólo eso. M-mi madre decía la verdad, está muy enferma… ¡y yo no le creí! – dijo y estalló en llanto.  
- Bastila… ¿qué podía decirle¿cómo podía reconfortarla? – Eso todavía podemos arreglarlo; tu madre nos espera en la cantina de Anchorhead… estoy seguro de que podrán resolver sus diferencias. – su tono era tierno y sereno – Mientras tanto, llora tranquila, saca tus penas de allí dentro… - sonrió débilmente, sabiendo que ella no podía verlo -… yo estoy aquí, contigo.  
Bastila se sintió sobrecogida por una calidez inmensa que nunca antes había experimentado. A través del vínculo que los unía, Eaden le proporcionaba todas sus fuerzas… le hizo caso y lloró largamente, entre sus brazos, hasta que las lágrimas ya no quisieron salir más y los sollozos se le agotaron. Entonces separó lentamente su rostro del pecho del Jedi y comprobó que había humedecido su túnica con sus lágrimas.  
- Lo siento… tu túnica… - dijo, restregándose los ojos. Posó su mano donde había descansado su rostro, queriendo secar la tela con sus dedos. Eaden atrapó su mano, la presionó suavemente contra su pecho y bajó los párpados. Bastila podía sentir el latir rítmico y pausado de su corazón bajo su palma. Él reabrió los ojos y la miró dulcemente, con una tenue sonrisa formándose en sus labios. Se fue acercando a ella muy despacio, sin dejar de mirarla, acortando la distancia entre sus rostros, con la confianza que le daba el que ella no lo rehuyera, cuando…  
- **Enunciación¡Amo, hay unos meatbags afuera que se ve que quieren camorra¿Los elimino, amo?** – preguntó, feliz, HK-47; aunque, pensándolo bien, más que una pregunta parecía una súplica.  
Bastila se reincorporó de un salto, preocupada por los meatbags camorreros, como tan bien los había definido el droide. Eaden profirió un suspiro. Había perdido una preciosa oportunidad… Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida, con Bastila y un ansioso HK tras él. Quienesquiera que fueran los intrusos, ya se las verían con él por interrumpir su momento perfecto…  
_  
Tatooine, Anchorhead Cantina  
_  
Eaden entró a la cantina siguiendo a Bastila, con un satisfecho droide tras él. Aún se sentía ofuscado por haber estado tan, tan cerca y… demonios. Pobre Calo Nord. No se lo había visto venir. Nunca ofusques a un Jedi, menos a uno con un droide asesino a su servicio: nueva máxima que aprendió tras ser atravesado por un sable láser. Hay gente que sólo aprende por las malas…  
Helena Shan los esperaba dentro. Bastila se acercó a ella, cabizbaja, y empezaron a conversar; aún consciente de la certeza de la enfermedad de su madre, la joven Jedi necesitó de un último empujoncito de Eaden para hacer lo correcto y reconciliarse con la testaruda de su progenitora. "De tal palo, tal astilla" pensó el Padawan. Madre e hija se abrazaron, prometiendo reencontrarse en Coruscant, donde Helena se sometería a tratamientos médicos gracias a los 500 créditos que Bastila le había entregado. Eaden quiso darle también algo de dinero, pero una mirada de Bastila lo disuadió. Era su madre y sólo ella tenía que hacerse cargo. En aquel momento de distracción, Helena aprovechó de dirigirse altaneramente al compañero de su hija. "Oye tú, cuida bien de mi hija¿me oyes?" Las miradas de ambos Jedi se cruzaron. "Como si ella fuera a permitírmelo" respondió. "Bueno, pues la obligas a permitírtelo. Se parece mucho a su padre en ese aspecto…" Eaden vio a Helena marcharse, y después dirigió sus ojos a Bastila.  
¿Cómo te sientes?  
- Mucho mejor. – sonrió. – Todo esto me ha quitado un gran peso de encima.  
- Bien. Entonces vayamos a Kashyyyk por el siguiente starmap antes de que nos crucemos con más dark jedi decididos a ganarse el favor de Malak eliminándonos. – dijo, volteando hacia la puerta. Dio dos pasos y sintió que alguien lo agarraba por la manga de la túnica.  
- Espera… no he tenido la oportunidad de agradecerte… por tu apoyo. – Eaden se volvió para mirarla al tiempo que ella clavaba la mirada en el piso, dubitativa. – En este tiempo que llevamos juntos he llegado a depender de ti no sólo en lo que respecta a nuestra misión… sino respecto de mí misma. Es muy importante para mí saber que cuento contigo. – alzó los ojos hacia él.- Quiero que sepas que… que tú también puedes contar conmigo. Quiero que seamos amigos. – lo observó, expectante. Eaden se sorprendió de tan abrupto acto de sinceridad. Decidió, a su vez, ser igualmente sincero con ella.  
- Yo preferiría que fuésemos mucho más que eso, Bastila… - ella soltó su manga y el color le subió al rostro. Lo miró tristemente antes de responder.  
- Por favor, Eaden… no está permitido. Ni contigo ni con ningún otro hombre. Lo… lo lamento. Pero aún así, realmente me haría feliz que fuésemos amigos… - le dirigió una mirada suplicante. "¿Lo lamenta…?" pensó Eaden antes de que una inmensa sonrisa le adornara la cara.  
- Tontita. Hace mucho tiempo que somos amigos¿es que no te habías dado cuenta en tu eterno afán de demostrar que estás lista para la Maestría Jedi? – bromeó.  
- Ignoraré eso último… - replicó, frunciendo el ceño en un gesto de "nunca aprenderás". – Bueno, no fue tan difícil como creía… se siente muy bien tenerte como amigo. – lo alabó. – Ahora debemos continuar con nuestra mi—  
- Oh, todas mis amigas opinan lo mismo… - alardeó. Un dejo de enojo se adivinó en las palabras de Bastila.  
- Oh¿todas tus amigas, dices¿cuántas serían todas, si pudiera saberse? – preguntó, levantando una ceja.  
- Vamos, Bastila, no te vas a poner celosa ahora¿no?  
¿Celosa¿YO¡Te recuerdo que soy una Jedi¡Estoy por encima de esas banalidades! – le espetó. – Y tener la vanidad de creer que estoy celosa de ti, francamente…  
- Si fuéramos algo más que amigos – continuó, ignorándola – lo entendería y te tranquilizaría demostrándote la intensidad de mis sentimientos hacia ti… - la contempló por el rabillo del ojo, midiendo el efecto de sus palabras sobre ella – Pero ya que sólo somos amigos, no creo que sea necesario¿no?  
- … yo… tú me… siempre encuentras la manera de perturbarme¿lo sabías? No, no me respondas. Volvamos a lo que de verdad nos compete: derrotar a Malak. No volvamos a hablar de esto…

Y así, saliendo por la puerta de la cantina, dio por finalizada la conversación. Helena Shan tenía razón: Bastila era una cabeza dura. ¿Cuánto tiempo más le llevaría convencerla de sus sentimientos hacia ella…?


	2. Kashyyyk

Aclaración: Evidentemente que nada de esto me pertenece, excepto la historia. Si fuera dueña de LucasArts o Bioware, definitivamente habría mostrado la escena del beso entre Bastila y Revan a bordo del Halcón en vez de una ridícula pantalla negra. ¿Soy la única que se siente estafada por eso? 

Mas el show debe continuar.

**Star Wars**  
**Caballeros de la Antigua República**  
**Fragmentos**

_Kashyyyk, Rwookrrorro Village, Dentro de una choza Wookie_

La lluvia caía incesante fuera de la choza. Dentro, unos crepitantes leños sostenían un incipiente fuego en el medio de la casa. T3–M4 descansaba en modo stand–by en un rincón. Bastila miraba, algo melancólica, por una rústica ventana hacia fuera… tenían tanto por enfrentar aún. Al día siguiente, cuando la lluvia amainara, descenderían a las shadowlands en busca de su segundo starmap. La agotaba un poco pensar en ello… sobre todo pensar en Eaden. Últimamente no podía evitar mirarlo, no dejaba de invadir sus pensamientos… y lo peor, era que su entrenamiento no la estaba ayudando para nada al respecto. Suspiró ampliamente. No debía desconcentrarse de su misión. Entonces, una voz grave y profunda llenó la choza.  
- Bastila¿quieres unas fresas? Están deliciosas.  
Ella se volvió y lo vio sentado de piernas cruzadas frente al fuego. Las llamas iluminaban su rostro, danzando entre sus cabellos y sus ropas. A su lado, un pequeño plato de madera con numerosos frutos reposaba en el suelo.  
- Realmente no tengo mucha hambre… – respondió. Quería evitarlo a toda costa, antes de que se decidiera a hacer algo de lo que podría arrepentirse…  
¿Cómo que no? No has comido en todo el día¿cómo planeas derrotar a las fuerzas del lado oscuro así? – sonrió – Además, creo haber escuchado claramente el rugir de tu estómago…  
¡Claro que no! – exclamó. Luego le dirigió una mirada suspicaz. – Disfrutas mucho molestándome¿verdad? – Eaden amplió su sonrisa.  
- Es mi pasatiempo favorito, preciosa… ahora ven y siéntate conmigo. No me obligues a ir por ti… – lo decía en serio, y Bastila lo sabía. Le levantó una ceja y se dio por vencida. Caminó unos pasos y fue a dar frente a él, con el fuego entre los dos. Eaden pareció ligeramente sorprendido. "¿Creyó que me sentaría a su lado?" pensó la joven Jedi. Lo miró directamente a los ojos, y él sostuvo su mirada sin dejar de sonreírle. – ¿Qué vas a querer?  
¿Alguna recomendación? – preguntó, con un dejo de coquetería en su voz. Por el poder de la Fuerza¿es que acaso no podía controlarse?  
- Está todo delicioso… aunque estas uvas están sublimes. – dijo, cogiendo un racimo de uvas moradas. Separó una y la hizo flotar sobre el fuego hacia su compañera. Ella se extrañó.  
¿Qué estás hacien…? – no pudo decir nada más; cuando abrió la boca para hablar, Eaden aprovechó para depositar la uva entre sus dientes. Bastila la masticó, su sabor era dulce y suave. – No deberías usar la Fuerza para estas nimiedades, Eaden. El Maestro Vrook te reprendería severamente si se enterara de…  
- El Maestro Vrook es muy rígido. – replicó – ¿No me enseñaste tú misma que debía dejar fluir la Fuerza libremente por mi cuerpo, que debía usarla para ayudar a otras personas?  
¿Y de qué manera me estás ayudando, si pudiera saberse? – preguntó, medianamente divertida.  
¿No es obvio? Te estoy alimentando. Estoy satisfaciendo una de tus necesidades básicas como humana. Es más importante de lo que imaginas. – concluyó.  
- Bien, pues puedo satisfacer mis necesidades básicas por mi propia cuenta, gracias. No necesito que… ¡Eaden, bájame en este preciso momento! – la muchacha levitaba a 2 metros del suelo.  
¿O si no qué? – la desafió, casi riéndose.  
- Eaden, no tenemos tiempo para estos juegos. ¡Si no me bajas ahora mismo, me vas a ver realmente enojada! No puedo creer que con la galaxia en riesgo tú sólo pienses en… – no pudo completar su frase. En un ágil movimiento, Eaden la había bajado, recibiéndola directamente entre sus brazos.  
- Tus deseos son órdenes, Princesa Jedi. – bromeó. – Sana y salva en tierra firme. ¿Contenta? – Mm. Siempre le resultaba reconfortante tenerla entre sus brazos…  
- No, para nada. – le gruñó. Quiso pararse y alejarse de él, pero Eaden se lo impidió gentilmente. – Déjame ir… no creo que al Consejo le agrade saber que, en vez de estar buscando los starmaps, estamos dedicados a… "conocernos mejor" dentro de una choza wookie… a parte, no es el ambiente más romántico para esto. – terminó.  
¿Que no es un ambiente romántico¿De qué planeta vienes? Estamos solos, en una choza iluminada por una fogata, con la lluvia cayendo sobre los árboles afuera y con el arrullo del bosque de música de fondo. ¿Qué más quieres, mujer?  
- Eaden… – su rostro se tornó serio – te lo he dicho mil veces. No podemos. No está permitido. No… – sus palabras fueron acalladas por un profundo beso que Eaden le plantó en los labios. Tanta calidez, tanta suavidad, tanta ternura… cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en las sensaciones que la embargaban y en la electricidad que recorría sus cuerpos. Sin saber lo que hacía, rodeó el cuello del Jedi con sus brazos, queriendo atraer su rostro aún más hacia ella, nunca dejar de sentir el roce de sus labios contra los suyos. Tanta pasión había en ellos… "¡Pasión¡Esto está mal!" sujetándose de sus hombros, se separó a duras penas de él, quien la miró inquisitivamente y algo ruborizado. – No debimos hacer eso, no debimos ceder a nuestras emociones básicas. Estuvo mal.  
- Bastila, no digas eso. Yo te… – esta vez fue ella quien lo silenció posando un suave dedo sobre sus labios.  
- No lo digas. – cerró los ojos – Debemos… ser fuertes. Resistir estas tentaciones. Ése es el camino del Caballero Jedi. – agitada, se separó completamente de él y se puso de pie. – Voy a… voy a volver al Halcón. Necesito alejarme de ti y debilitar estos sentimientos, antes de que hagamos algo de lo que podamos arrepentirnos.  
- No te vayas. – le pidió, reincorporándose. Bastila vio la decepción, la tristeza, reflejada en sus ojos. – No sería bueno que te mojaras en una lluvia como ésta. Yo me iré. – abrió la puerta sin mirarla. – Buenas noches. – se despidió, con un tono consternado y salió de la choza. Bastila cerró los ojos. "No hay emoción, hay paz…"

Tras la puerta, Eaden se dejó empapar por la lluvia. Quería enfriar su cabeza tanto como su corazón. No volvería al Halcón. Quería estar solo… y aceptaría sólo a la lluvia y a la noche como compañía.


	3. Ebon Hawk:Camino a Manaan

Aclaración: Evidentemente que nada de esto me pertenece, excepto la historia. Si fuera dueña de LucasArts o Bioware, definitivamente habría mostrado la escena del beso entre Bastila y Revan a bordo del Halcón en vez de una ridícula pantalla negra. �¿Soy la única que se siente estafada por eso?

Mas el show debe continuar.

**Star Wars  
Caballeros de la Antigua República  
Fragmentos**_  
_

_Ebon Hawk, camino a Manaan_

El arte de la meditación, parte importante del entrenamiento Jedi. Limpiar la mente de cualquier pensamiento, cualquier idea, cualquier preocupación. Justo lo que necesitaba.  
¿Dónde está Eaden? – preguntó Juhani, sentada en la cabina central de la nave.  
- Meditando. Es lo único que hace últimamente… – Jolee curvó los labios en una sonrisa burlona. – El chico cree que me engaña. Entrenamiento Jedi… patrañas. Lo que se propone es mantener sus emociones en línea, no lo voy a saber yo. A su edad también recurría a métodos similares cuando me enfrentaba a ciertas… tentadoras distracciones. – el viejo Padawan había mirado a Bastila sin mayores rodeos. No había que ser muy avispado para leer las entrelíneas de su comentario.  
- Tú deberías meditar un poco más, Jolee, e imaginar cosas un poco menos. – respondió Bastila, molesta.  
- Por qué ese tono con este pobre viejo, niña… – sonrió – ¿es que acaso te sientes aludida por el término "distracción"? Tranquila… – la calmó cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que la mano de la Padawan estaba de su sable láser doble. – Sólo soy un anciano exigiéndole mucho a sus gastadas neuronas. Debo estar alucinando, tienes razón. – concluyó, sentándose al lado de Juhani.  
- Voy a buscar a Eaden. – respondió, ignorando la perorata de Jolee. – Dentro de poco llegaremos a Manaan. – dijo y salió de la cabina rumbo a los camarotes.

Todos los presentes sonrieron, aunque la sonrisa de Juhani contenía un dejo de tristeza.

- … O quizás sea un viejo muy observador, después de todo. – concluyó Jolee con una leve carcajada.

Eaden sintió una presencia familiar en el cuarto. Se había detenido junto a la entrada, insegura de llamarlo o no. Justo cuando había decidido irse, el Jedi la llamó desde su ubicación en el suelo, en medio del cuarto.  
- No te vayas.– dijo sin abrir los ojos.  
- No quiero molestarte. – respondió.  
- Tu presencia me tranquiliza… medita conmigo.  
- Dentro de poco llegaremos a Manaan… – quiso excusarse.  
- Sólo serán cinco minutos…  
No quiso contrariarlo. Se sentó frente a él y asumió una posición meditativa. Se mantuvieron así por un rato, que bien pudo prolongarse por horas o tratarse de meros minutos. Esa era la gracia de meditar; salían de los límites del tiempo y el espacio… Bastila se sentía en plenitud. Se fundía con el universo a su alrededor… y también con él. Sintió el calor de la mano de Eaden sobre su mano izquierda. "¿Sería tan terrible si sólo sostuviera su mano¿El Consejo se opondría también a eso?" pensó, con un dejo de amargura que se desvaneció cuando él entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. En momentos como aquellos se sentía protegida, como si nada en el universo pudiera herirla. "Herirme. No. Soy yo la que lo herirá a él cuando se entere… cuando sepa que se lo he ocultado todo." Abrió los ojos; el último pensamiento la había desconcentrado completamente. Eaden la miraba tiernamente, quizás desde hacía mucho. Su dolor se acrecentó más aún. Lo estaba engañando… y no podía decirle la verdad.  
- Perdóname – le pidió con una leve sonrisa. – Es sólo que… no puedo evitar mirarte. Es superior a mí. Lo siento. – le confesó, bajando los ojos. Una suave mano levantó su barbilla, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos.  
- No me digas esas cosas, Eaden. – le rogó – Me dejas completamente desarmada…  
- Bastila… – se estaba perdiendo en los ojos del Jedi. Tenía que cambiar el tema, y cambiarlo pronto.  
- Ah… siempre he querido saber…esta cicatriz que tienes aquí – deslizó un dedo a lo largo de la línea que nacía bajo el ojo derecho de Eaden y avanzaba hasta su pómulo – ¿cómo te la hiciste? – Él la miró fijamente.  
- Fue tras una partida de pazaak en un puerto espacial… una pelea con cuchillos. El tipo no estaba muy conforme con que le ganara todos sus créditos. La cortada casi me saca el ojo… aunque deberías ver cómo quedó él, claro… – sonrió, jactándose.  
- Tengo la impresión de que no es la única vez que casi pierdes una parte de tu cuerpo¿no? – preguntó, soltando una risita.  
- Sí, ríete de mí todo lo que quieras. Tú no tienes ninguna cicatriz… – observó.  
- Gracias a los cuidados de los cuerpos médicos Jedi… y gracias al kolto, claro.  
- Bueno… yo pienso que cada cicatriz es un recuerdo, una experiencia vivida. – concluyó, buscando la línea en su pómulo. – ¿Bastila, qué sucede…?

Se había dado cuenta de pronto, y se había sentido más tonta y más culpable que nunca antes. Recuerdos. Todos los recuerdos que Eaden tenía eran falsos, todos habían sido moldeados por el Consejo Jedi. Seguramente las circunstancias en que se había hecho esa cicatriz eran muy distintas a las que él creía recordar… "No puedo creer que le esté haciendo esto" pensó. Sus ojos denotaban su infinito pesar.  
- Eaden, yo…

Un gran remezón sacudió la nave. Ruidos de blasters, haces de luz. Los perseguían.

¿Qué fue eso! – exclamó el Jedi.¡Destructores Sith¡A los gun turrets! – la voz de Carth resonó en toda la nave.  
¡Demonios¿Hasta cuándo nos persiguen esas escorias? – se reincorporó, enojado. – ¡Bastila, hablamos después! – le gritó mientras se perdía por el corredor hacia los turrets. Bastila lo vio marcharse, con el corazón en la mano.

"Lo siento tanto, Eaden…"


	4. Manaan

Aclaración: Evidentemente que nada de esto me pertenece, excepto la historia. Si fuera dueña de LucasArts o Bioware, definitivamente habría mostrado la escena del beso entre Bastila y Revan a bordo del Halcón en vez de una ridícula pantalla negra. �¿Soy la única que se siente estafada por eso?

Mas el show debe continuar.

**Star Wars**  
** Caballeros de la Antigua República**  
** Fragmentos**

_Manaan, Hrakert Station_

¡Eaden!

A duras penas, el Jedi se había arrastrado dentro del complejo. Había salvado al gran tiburón firaxan, pero varios de sus vástagos lo habían herido severamente. Estaba congelado y su piel se mostraba verdosa a medida que salía del traje ambiental que le había permitido caminar por el suelo oceánico.

¡Te envenenaron! – gritó Bastila, ayudándolo a mantenerse en pie. – Carth, dame un antídoto¡ahora!  
- Toma. – le pasó uno, que Bastila prontamente inyectó en el torrente sanguíneo del enfermo.  
- Debo parecer un twi'lek verde ahora¿no? – le sonrió débilmente, intentando tranquilizarla. – Despreocúpate, Bastila, estoy bien…  
- No, no estás bien. ¡Nunca debiste haber ido solo en primer lugar! – le recriminó – Por qué tienes que ser tan arriesgado…  
- Bastila, realmente no es el momento para retarlo, sabes… - opinó Carth. – Además, te recuerdo que sólo disponíamos de un traje ambiental.  
- Sí, lo sé, lo sé. Ahora lo importante es buscar un lugar seco en este sucucho para que puedas recostarte…

Por más que Eaden protestó, Bastila no cedió en su decisión. Con la ayuda de Carth lo obligó a recostarse en una cama dentro de los camarotes de los científicos de la estación.

- Carth, no tenemos más antídotos… y no podemos moverlo mucho si no queremos que lo que queda del veneno se esparza por su circulación. Yo me mantendré curándolo con La Fuerza… tú regresa a la superficie a buscar más antídotos. Y más medpacs. No puedo creer que se nos acabaran tan pronto…  
- Entendido, comandante. – bromeó. – Cuide bien a mi compañero. – le guiñó un ojo a Eaden, quien, molesto, evitó su mirada. Cuando Carth ya estuvo lejos se volvió hacia Bastila.  
- Estoy bien, no tienes por qué hacer tanto alboroto por un poquito de veneno…  
- Confías demasiado en tu fortaleza, señor superhéroe. De momento, yo estoy a cargo aquí por lo que debes hacerme caso. – El Jedi frunció el ceño en señal de disgusto. Obedecía las órdenes de una sola persona: las de él mismo. Bastila suspiró. – Entiéndeme, Eaden… ¿sabes el susto que pasé cuando te vi salir tan malherido de ese traje ambiental? – las manos de la muchacha descansaban sobre su pecho, continuamente curándolo a través de La Fuerza.  
- Está bien, está bien… siento haberte preocupado. – bufó.  
- No te enojes…  
- No estoy enojado. – respondió con desdén.  
- Sí lo estás.  
- No lo estoy.  
- Si lo estás…  
¡No lo estoy! – gritó, volviendo la cabeza abruptamente hacia ella. Nunca imaginó que Bastila lo recibiría con un dulce beso en la mejilla.  
- Hacía tiempo que me debías esa, Eaden… - rió. Él se ruborizó ligeramente y por más que lo intentó, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. – Mira, tenías razón. Es entretenido molestarte…  
- Estás pasando mucho tiempo conmigo, princesa. – afirmó. – Comienzas a agarrar mis malos hábitos…  
- Eso me pasa por relacionarme con sabandijas como tú…- le regaló una mirada llenar de cariño. – Ahora descansa. Dormir te hará bien… y yo estaré aquí, contigo.

Eaden sonrió, reconociendo sus propias palabras. Cerró los ojos.

- Lo hago sólo porque tú me lo pides… -murmuró. No podía verla, pero habría jurado que Bastila sonreía.


	5. Ebon Hawk:Camino a Korriban

Aclaración: Evidentemente que nada de esto me pertenece, excepto la historia. Si fuera dueña de LucasArts o Bioware, definitivamente habría mostrado la escena del beso entre Bastila y Revan a bordo del Halcón en vez de una ridícula pantalla negra. �¿Soy la única que se siente estafada por eso?  
Mas el show debe continuar. 

**Star Wars  
Caballeros de la Antigua República  
Fragmentos**

Ebon Hawk, antes de partir hacia Korriban

Todo había salido mejor de lo esperado. Los selkath le habían agradecido el haber salvado al gran tiburón firaxan, el progenitor, como le llamaban. Había salvado a los jóvenes selkath de los Sith, y había desenmascarado a estos últimos frente al Gran Tribunal. Incluso había tomado parte en el juicio de Sunry, el amigo de Jolee… y había hecho lo que creía correcto. Sunry pasaría varios años en la cárcel, pero se había hecho justicia. Eso era lo importante… pero, más importante aún, era cómo había ido evolucionando su relación con Bastila. Nunca antes ninguna mujer lo había hecho sentirse así. Era casi… mágico. Un sentimiento tan poderoso y avasallante como La Fuerza. Sí, no había duda. Se había enamorado de ella. Lo constataba porque el simple hecho de verla caminar por la nave le hacía esbozar una sonrisa tonta. Y porque hacía un par de días que Mission no paraba de mandarle indirectas que hacían reír a toda la tripulación a sus espaldas. Era un poco incómodo… pero, a la vez, inmensamente placentero.  
- Eaden…

Su voz era una melodía para sus oídos.

- Tenemos que hablar… - miró a todos lados –… pero en privado. ¿Te importa acompañarme?  
- Claro. – dijo, siguiéndola hacia otro sector del Halcón.  
- UUuuuy, jijiji – rió Mission con una sonrisa cómplice cuando los Jedi ya no podían escucharla – Qué tenemos aquí… - Grrr llll roorr kwooo graauuur.  
- Sí, sí, Big Z, los dejaré tranquilos… ¡cuando me digan el día de la boda!  
… …

- Necesito decirte algo, es muy importante para mí. Lo he pensado mucho. He intentado dominar mis emociones, mantener a raya cualquier cosa que perturbe el delicado balance que me ha costado años de entrenamiento conseguir… pero no hay caso.  
¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó. Ella hizo un ademán para que guardara silencio.  
- Por favor, sólo… escúchame. Desde hace un tiempo ya que no puedo dejar de mirarte, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. No debería ser así. Debería ser capaz de controlarme mejor, considerando todo mi entrenamiento. Pero… pero no eres como yo esperaba que fueras. No eres como ningún hombre que haya conocido antes. – lo miró a los ojos, para luego bajar la mirada hasta el piso. – Aún así, no debería ser tan difícil no pensar en ti¡debería ser fácil no pensar en ti! Debería ser más disciplinada¡soy una Jedi! Sería mejor si pudiera irme, regresar a Dantooine. ¡No, Bastila, no puedes irte! – replicó – Te necesitamos… te necesito.  
- Yo… - dudó. - Cuando estoy contigo… a veces, me haces sentir débil, como si el destino me estuviera arrastrando inevitablemente hacia ti. Pero al mismo tiempo, me siento protegida, más fuerte, más… viva. Ya no soy capaz de controlar mis sentimientos. Por eso mismo debería irme… alejarme de este vínculo que nos une. Tengo que debilitarlo¡estar en cualquier lugar menos junto a ti! – Observó a su compañero. Se veía muy dolido. No quería herirlo más. – Pero no puedo irme. Debemos detener a Malak. Si todo fallara por mi culpa… creo que no podría soportarlo.  
- Bastila, escúchame. – su mirada estaba llena de decisión. – No vamos a fallar. Vamos a derrotarlo. Juntos.  
¿Y cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso si me dejo cegar por lo que siento por ti? Lo siento, no. He llegado a una conclusión. Me di cuenta que estos sentimientos que compartimos son parte de nuestro vínculo. El Consejo Jedi seguramente se percató de esto; sabían que mi lealtad hacia las doctrinas de nuestra Orden se pondrían a prueba durante esta misión. Al asumir y superar mis sentimientos por ti he aprendido una lección importante sobre el control y el peligro de las emociones. Es un paso importante en la comprensión de la Fuerza.  
- … - quiso articular un "¿qué?" pero no pudo. Se había quedado sin palabras.  
- Lamento si esto no es lo que querías escuchar. Pero sentí que era importante que supieras que nuestra…infatuación… es sólo un efecto de nuestro poderoso vínculo.  
¿O sea que hasta aquí llegamos, que aquí termina todo? – preguntó. Bastila lo sentía cada vez más frío y distante. Pero no podía echar pie atrás. Por el bien de ambos.  
- Me habría gustado que hubiese sido de otra forma, pero tienes que entender que es la única manera. Soy una Jedi, después de todo. Y tú también. Tenemos un compromiso con la Orden.- estableció. – Sin embargo, me imagino que debería agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Por las lecciones que me has ayudado a aprender.  
- Fantástico. No he sido nada más que un escalón más hacia tu Maestría Jedi. Debería sentirme honrado…- la tristeza y la ironía se mezclaban en su voz.  
- Por favor, no lo digas así. ¡Lo haces sonar como si te hubiese estado usando¿No te das cuenta de lo difícil que es todo esto para mí¿Por qué crees que tomé esta decisión¡Sé lo difícil que es para ambos¡Tú sólo seguías presionando, así que tuve que ser yo la que pusiera un alto, la que hiciera lo correcto!  
¿Lo correcto? – ya no podía seguir con la fachada de frío y distante ¿Tienes el descaro de decirme que esto es lo correcto¡Sería más correcto si me hubieras atravesado el corazón con tu lightsaber! O, al menos, menos doloroso. – cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño.  
¡Eaden, también es muy doloroso para mí!  
- No. Escuché todo lo que tenías que decirme. – abrió los ojos. – Ahora tú me escucharás a mí. Me tienes harto con tu perorata sobre el Consejo. El Consejo aquí, el Consejo acá… es sólo una excusa para no enfrentar la verdad. ¡Te asusta enfrentar tus sentimientos! – la acusó.  
¡Eres tú el que no quiere enfrentar la verdad! Somos servidores de la República, y la República nos necesita para derrotar a Malak. Debemos detener el avance del lado oscuro. ¡No podemos dejar que nuestros sentimientos interfieran con nuestro deber!  
¡Hasta cuándo, mujer! – explotó. – Voy a detener a Malak, Bastila, pero quiero hacerlo contigo a mi lado.

Por un momento, sólo se miraron. Entonces, ella continuó.

- Lo… lo dices en serio… pero cómo puedo tener la certeza de que no estás cometiendo un error. Yo… tengo que resistir. Tengo que ser fuerte. Por los dos.  
- Sabes que tengo razón. – se acercó a ella.  
- Pero no puedo… es decir, no debo… Malak va a… - estaba flaqueando. Autocontrol, autocontrol… - Te amo. – confesó, inclinándose ligeramente hacia ella. El corazón de Bastila estaba a punto de estallar. Adiós autocontrol.  
- Y yo te odio por hacerme esto…- dijo con una voz derrotada. ¡ahora cállate y, por la Orden, bésame de una buena vez!

En un movimiento completamente inesperado cerró la distancia entre ellos y lo besó justo en los labios. Eaden estaba… atónito. Sólo los brazos alrededor de su cuello y el dulce y continuo roce de los labios de Bastila en los suyos lo hicieron salir de su trance. Ella… ella… ella… no, no podía pensar. No podía hacer nada que no fuera hundirse más y más en ella. Con los brazos rodeó su cintura y la atrajo lo más que pudo contra sí. No la dejaría ir nunca… o así habría querido. Tan rápido como se acercó, Bastila se separó de él, escurriéndose de entre sus brazos. Lo dejó con una sensación de abandono, con un suspiro anhelante. Abrió los ojos para mirarla, queriendo una explicación… - Nosotros… no debimos hacer eso. – Bastila estaba agitada y respiraba entrecortadamente. – Estuvo mal. A los Jedi no les está permitido enamorarse. Fue… fue un momento de debilidad. Cuando te besé… no debimos… lo siento, no. Sé que los dos lo queríamos, pero no debimos abandonarnos a nuestros deseos. ¡Somos Jedi! No podemos actuar así. Menos ahora, cuando todavía tenemos que encargarnos de Malak. Lo… lo siento. No te culpo, pero… fue un error. ¡Tengo que salir de aquí antes de que alguien nos vea juntos! – concluyó, corriendo hacia la puerta.  
¡Oye, Bastila, espera…!

Muy tarde. No se había volteado.  
… …

- Cielos. Eso no salió como esperábamos. – apuntó Mission, desde la habitación adyacente a donde había tomado lugar la conversación.  
- Si yo fuera Eaden, hace rato que ya habría agarrado a esa princesita Jedi y la habría forzado a reconocer la verdad. – opinó Canderous, limpiando su rifle mandaloriano.  
- Sí, claro. Y de seguro ella ya te habría atravesado con su lightsaber un par de veces, también. – acotó Jolee. – La niña es muy testaruda. Para qué hablar de soberbia… y tiene miedo de amar. El chico va a tener que armarse de paciencia… - Fue muy romántico, en todo caso. Ya podía escuchar el "Across the Stars" de música de fondo… - bromeó Carth.  
¿Cuál es ése? – preguntó Mission.  
- Ya sabes… tarara, rarararara, arararara, ra, ra, ra…- tarareó.  
- Aaaaah, ése…

La nave sufrió una fuerte sacudida que tumbó a todos los tripulantes al suelo.

¿Ahora qué! – refunfuñó Mission, tendida en el piso. - Hemos sido interceptados por algo… - Carth corrió a la cabina de pilotaje.  
¿Qué es, chico? – preguntó Jolee, corriendo tras él. Carth se había detenido tras el asiento del piloto.  
- El Leviatán. La nave de Saul Karath. – cruzó los brazos. – Mi antiguo mentor… - Caramba… - exclamó Mission al ver el tamaño de la nave que los acoplaba. – Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto…


	6. Leviathan:Torture Room

Aclaración: Evidentemente que nada de esto me pertenece, excepto la historia. Si fuera dueña de LucasArts o Bioware, definitivamente habría mostrado la escena del beso entre Bastila y Revan a bordo del Halcón en vez de una ridícula pantalla negra. ¿Soy la única que se siente estafada por eso?

Mas el show debe continuar. 

**Star Wars  
Caballeros de la Antigua República  
Fragmentos**

_The Leviathan, torture room_

¡Nunca serviremos a Malak o al lado oscuro! Los Sith serán destruidos, Almirante Karath… al igual que usted si no se aleja de este camino.  
- Bueno, bueno, bueno. Aún dentro de una celda de energía, las palabras de la leal Bastila denotan su valentía. Lo lamento, Bastila, pero el poder del lado oscuro es difícil de resistir… o, al menos, eso me han contado. Me pregunto si tu compañero es tan devoto de la luz como tú… - Tortúrame todo lo que quieras, Saul. No te diré nada. – respondió Eaden, intentando mantenerse calmado.  
- Qué mirada más desafiante. Tengo la certeza de que Malak se divertirá con tu lealtad hacia los Jedi. El Señor Oscuro probablemente me recompensaría si simplemente te matara de una buena vez. Pero podría querer interrogarte, considerando los problemas que le has causado… y la historia entre los dos.  
- No tengo ninguna historia con Malak, Saul. – la ira aumentaba peligrosamente dentro de él. Debía controlarse.  
- Oh, claro que sí… desgraciadamente, Lord Malak se encuentra en otro sector, así que supongo que deberé suplirlo mientras llega. Activen los campos de tortura. – ordenó a un soldado a su izquierda.

Carth, Bastila y Eaden se retorcieron de dolor cuando el electrizante campo de tortura magnético entró en acción. Sus gritos llenaron la habitación, para el deleite del corrupto almirante.  
¡Basta! No quiero que se desmayen antes de interrogarlos. Malak apreciará cualquier información que pueda darle cuando llegue.  
¡Gastas tus fuerzas, Saul! – gritó Carth. – De nosotros no obtendrás respuestas.  
- Estoy seguro de que de ustedes dos, no. – sonrió, pérfido, mirando hacia Eaden. – Sin embargo, todos sabemos que, en el pasado, la lealtad de su amigo aquí ha demostrado ser algo… flexible.  
- De qué demonios hablas. – le espetó el Jedi.  
- Yo soy el que hace las preguntas aquí, prisionero. Es tiempo de poner tu lealtad a prueba. Dudo que torturándote me gane tu cooperación. Tu voluntad es demasiado fuerte para ser rota de esa manera. Sin embargo… - su sonrisa rastrera retornaba – hasta el más fuerte héroe tiene problemas al ver sufrir a las personas que aprecia… - Eaden tragó saliva. No, no podía ser tan vil. – La interrogación empezará ahora. Cada vez que te niegues a contestar o mientas, Bastila sufrirá las consecuencias.

Eaden se apegó violentamente al frente de su celda, en una posición amenazante.

- Si le tocas un pelo, Saul, no descansaré hasta matarte. – dijo, con la rabia nublando su mente. Saul soltó una carcajada.  
¡Mi dolor no tiene importancia¡No le digas nada! – ordenó la Jedi.  
- Basta de bromas. ¡Quiero respuestas¿En qué planeta se ubica la Academia Jedi donde fueron entrenados?  
- Nunca traicionaré a la Orden. – El grito de dolor de Bastila al recibir la descarga le atravesó el corazón.  
¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
- No sirve de nada ocultarlo, muchacho, sabemos que la academia estaba en Dantooine. ¡Ya ha sido destruida por nuestra flota!  
¡No¡Mientes! – gritó Bastila, a penas reponiéndose del shock.  
- Dantooine no es más que un cementerio vacío, ahora. ¡Nada permanece excepto las humeantes ruinas y los restos carbonizados de sus antiguos Maestros! – entonces Eaden lo supo. No sacaba nada con mentir o negarse a responder. Saul lo sabía todo. Los Sith lo sabían todo. Lo único que podía hacer era ahorrarle sufrimiento a Bastila.  
¡Eres un hombre enfermo, Saul!  
- Háblame de su misión. ¿Cómo planeaban los Jedi usarte para detener a Lord Malak y a nuestro ejército¡Dímelo, o ella sufrir�! – Eaden bajó los ojos.  
- Me encargaron encontrar la Starforge.  
¿Por qué¡Por qué se lo dices! – Bastila lo enfrentó.  
- Deberías agradecerle, Bastila. Busca ahorrarte la agonía más insoportable.  
¡Palabras que traicionen a la Orden Jedi me causan más dolor que cualquiera de tus torturas!  
- Sigamos. ¿Cómo se enteraron de la existencia de la Star Forge? – Eaden sostuvo la mirada del almirante.  
¡Por el bien de la República, no le digas nada! – rogó Bastila.  
¡Habla, o mírala sufrir! – bramó.  
- Bastila y yo vimos a Revan y Malak buscándola en nuestros sueños.  
¡No¡Cómo puedes traicionar a la Orden así!  
- Creo que nuestra conversación está molestando a tu compañera… no se preocupen, ya hemos terminado. Los dejaré aquí, con una pequeña muestra de los horrores que sufrirán cuando Malak llegue… soldado.- ordenó.

Lo último que oyó antes de desmayarse fueron los gritos de agonía de sus compañeros.

- Eaden… qué bueno que despertaste. Empezábamos a preocuparnos… no intentes moverte muy bruscamente, no te has recuperado por completo. El Almirante Karath ordenó a sus guardias seguir torturándote aún después de que perdiste el sentido. – la voz de Bastila le llegaba muy lejos, casi como una estación de radio mal sintonizada. Sacudió levemente la cabeza. Le dolía todo, incluso músculos de los cuales ignoraba la existencia.  
- Nos torturaron a todos, pero te tocó lejos lo peor. Saul quería hacernos sufrir. Se ha convertido en una especie de sádico monstruoso.  
- El lado oscuro lo ha pervertido, Carth. Temo que no haya salvación para él. De todas formas… - signos de dolor afloraron en su rostro. – Dantooine ha sido destruido. Primero Taris, ahora la Academia… ¿es que acaso las muertes no tienen fin? Me gustaría pensar que Saul nos mintió, pero no saco nada con engañarme. Es verdad. Debimos sentir un disturbio en la Fuerza cuando fueron atacados; que no lo hayamos hecho es una mala señal. Siento que el lado oscuro se fortalece, envolviéndonos en sombras que nuestra visión no puede penetrar. Espero que al menos algunos de los Jedi escaparan. Vrook, Vandar, Zhar… no puedo imaginar que todos se hayan ido. Hemos perdido nuestro último refugio en la galaxia.  
- Lo importante ahora es salir de aquí. – apuntó Carth. – Saul mencionó que Malak estaba en camino. Creo que el almirante nos dejó para prepararse para su llegada… y para reportarle los resultados de nuestra interrogación. - Desearía que hubieras sido capaz de soportar su interrogatorio. Espero que la información que le revelaste no subyugue a toda la galaxia bajo el dominio de los Sith. – sentenció Bastila.  
- No podía dejar que te torturara en vano, Bastila. Saul sabía todo. Lo comprendí cuando mencionó a Dantooine. - Conocí al Almirante Karath muy bien y creo que tienes razón. Estaba jugando con nosotros. No le importaba lo que le dijéramos. Creo que era una excusa para torturarnos antes de que Malak llegara.  
- Aprecio tu… preocupación por mí, pero no puedes dejar que tu corazón mande sobre tu cabeza. A esto me refería en nuestra última conversación… - suspiró. – Tus intenciones eran buenas, pero no bien planeadas; Saul nos torturó igualmente. Hay demasiado en riesgo aquí para dejar que nuestras imprudentes pasiones gobiernen nuestro juicio.  
¡No sabes lo terrible que es mirar como grita de dolor la gente que quieres sin que puedas hacer nada! – gritó.  
¡Sé que de haber estado en tu lugar no habría traicionado a la Orden ni a la República!  
¡No, simplemente habrías dejado a alguien que amas gritando en agonía!  
¡Paren con eso, los dos! Bastila, no puedes decir honestamente cómo habrías reaccionado en esa situación¡nadie puede! Además, ya te lo dijimos, Saul ya lo sabía todo. Estoy seguro.  
- Y sin embargo… - algo la distrajo. – Espera. ¿Sentiste eso? – le preguntó a Eaden. – Un disturbio en la Fuerza. El Almirante ha enviado su mensaje, el Señor Oscuro sabe que estamos aquí. Malak está en camino.  
- Bueno, entonces espero que Jolee nos saque de aquí antes de que llegue.


End file.
